This invention relates to steering assemblies for simultaneously steering two or more marine propulsion units, and in particular, to a connecting member for coupling the propulsion units together, allowing for simultaneous steering.
Hydraulic steering systems have been developed for marine propulsion units. Such steering systems conventionally include a steering wheel with an associated hydraulic pump and hydraulic lines connecting the pump to a steering assembly. The steering assembly is mounted on a propulsion unit. In some earlier systems, the steering assembly includes a pivot plate or pivot member which is pivotally connected to the tiller of an outboard motor or other propulsion unit. A pair of support arms or support brackets extend outwardly from the tilt tube of the motor. The piston rod of a hydraulic actuator is mounted on the support arms. The actuator has connecting members extending outwardly from the cylinder thereof which are pivotally connected to the pivot member for pivoting about an axis parallel to the piston rod.
When there are two or more propulsion units, a tie-bar typically connects the steering assembly to the second propulsion unit. Conventionally, the tie-bar is connected to the tillers or to plates attached to the tillers. More recently, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,340 to Fetchko et al., the tie-bar has been connected to a member attached to the pivot plate, allowing for rotation of the steering assembly about a steering axis and arcuate movement of the steering assembly about a tilt axis that is generally perpendicular to the steering axis.